Just One Chance
by StaraLaura
Summary: It's Stan and Sandy's birthday! But it doesn't turn out too well when one guy enters Noel's and Hilary's life and Hilary falls in love with him! What will poor Noel do? Oneshot.


This is just a one-shot for Sandy and Stan's birthday! Hope that you all like this and review please!

"Stanley!"

Sandy huffed over to the spot to where her brother sat, busily shaking his maracas. He wasn't paying attention to her constant cries for him to walk over, but only shook his instruments back and forth. He hummed to the beat of the maracas and tossed his head back and forth, making the fur on the top of his head jump a little bit. Sandy wasn't impressed by her brother's antics and crossed her arms as she gave him a smirk. She knew that he was just playing around with her, but Sandy couldn't help but feel agitated whenever Stan took no notice of his little sister. Well, Sandy was the younger one by two minutes, but she always acted like the one who was in charge whereas Stan kept flirting and spitting out perverted thoughts.

"La cucaracha! La cucaracha! Anchovies, blah, blah, blah," Stan sang. It wasn't his best, but he was trying to annoy Sandy at the moment. Sandy tapped her foot, Stan grinning at the reaction. To stop Stan, Sandy pretended to cry by putting her face in her paws and gasping for breath. Stan immediately stopped playing his maracas and rushed over to his sister's side.

"Sandy! Sandy, I'm sorry I ignored you!" Stan apologized frantically. He shook her arm a little bit before Sandy shrugged it off. But the girl ham couldn't hold it anymore.

"I can't believe you, like, totally fell for that!" Sandy giggled. Stan's cheeks puffed out as if he had just stuffed them with veggie-o's, but he deflated them before having a strange glint in his eye.

"Stan… Stan, don't give me that look," Sandy growled. But it was too late. Stan had already tackled his sister to the ground and was giving her a monster noogie. Sandy screamed, but decided to play along and bit Stan's paw.

"Youch! Sandy, no biting!" Stan scolded, blowing his paw as if it was on fire. Sandy sat on the ground, laughing, and gave Stan a hug.

"Sorry, bro," Sandy apologized. "Self defense, you know?"

"Ugh, Sandy, get off of me!" Stan cried and pushed away her hug. Sandy sighed and rolled her eyes. She tossed her head towards Hilary's house and Stan nodded.

"Yeah, like, I'll be over there for Hilary's party," Stan mumbled. "I really hope that Noel can actually spit those three words out."

"I'm sure he will, he's the right one for Hilary," Sandy promised with firmness in her voice. Then, the twins rushed over to Hilary's party, panting and gasping for air after the run.

"Look, there's Noel," Stan whispered to Sandy and pointed at the table that had only one person looking at Hilary. Stan's shoulders slumped as he hated to see his owner in so much distress over a girl.

"Why don't we say hi?" Stan brought up to get a gasp from his sister.

"You idiot! He'll think that we're escape artists and we'll never get be brought out in the sunlight," Sandy wheezed.

"Ah, I guess you're right. But I totally hate seeing him like this… Hey, who's that with Hilary?" Stan and Sandy's eyes turned to an older boy chatting with Hilary and the young gymnast looked to be having a good time.

"Who is that? He looks kind of familiar…" Sandy told her brother.

"Don't know, that's why I asked you. Let's find out," Stan said mischievously.

"Stan, I don't want to, like-" But Sandy was cut off by a tug on her arm that sent Stan and herself flying towards the couch. They bounced off of it and just as Sandy was recovering, Stan fled towards Hilary and the mysterious boy.

"Interfere with them," Sandy finished shakily. Then, she called out to her brother, "Stan! It's our birthday, you know! And I'm not going to have you crushed by someone's Converse shoes when it's our birthday!"

Stan sent back an "I'LL BE FINE, TAKE A CHILL PILL" and Sandy stomped her foot on the ground in enragement as Stan pawed Hilary's jeans. She swatted the top of her head and mumbled, "He's doomed…"

"And I usually practice- Oh, hey there, little fella, how'd you escape?" Hilary was in the middle of her conversation before catching sight of Stan. She picked him up and said in awe, "Sandy, how'd you get out of your cage?"

"_Heke_?" Stan rubbed the top of his head and winced at the thought of being his sister. "I'm Stan, dudet, not Sandy! I'm not a girl!"

"Wow, the little girl's a little excited tonight. Maybe I should put her back," Hilary thought aloud, but was stopped by the man who was talking to her.

"No, don't put her back. I have a hamster myself, but really, my little sister takes of him," the man said. Hilary smiled brightly and held Stan out.

"What's your hamster's name?" Hilary asked as the man put Stan on his shoulder.

"Maxwell."

Meanwhile, Sandy was busy trying to avoid the clomping feet of some other party members and suddenly felt herself being hoisted up by two fingers.

"Stan? How did you get all the way over here?" Noel asked in disbelief as he held Sandy out in front of him.

"I'm Sandy! Not my bro!" Sandy shrieked, but Noel couldn't hear her cries of protests of course. Instead, he got out of his chair and started heading for the door when Hilary called him over. Sweating greatly, he staggered over to Hilary and stopped at a great distance from the man she was talking with.

"You brought Sandy tonight?" Noel asked Hilary, averting his eyes from the man who was petting a disgruntled Stan.

Hilary laughed. "No, she just walked right up to me! Same thing happen to you?"

"Yup," Noel replied, giving her a big grin. He held Sandy out towards Hilary and said, "You want to pet him?"

Sandy nearly leapt a foot to get over to her owner's shoulder. She hugged her owner's neck and then sat down on her shoulder. Stan stuck out his tongue at his sister while Maxwell's owner was messing up his fur. (Not in THAT way, you perves…)

"Ah, man, when I get to the clubhouse, I'm gonna tell Maxwell his owner's a little… touchy," Stan huffed and pouted.

"Wow, Stan really must like you tonight," Noel said bashfully. "With your hair, your clothes, your eyes-"

"What? My eyes are like this everyday," Hilary commented. Noel blushed and shook it off.

"You want to dance?" Maxwell's owner asked Hilary, giving Stan back to Hilary. "You have a very nice home by the way."

"Sure! Noel, can you hold Stan and Sandy for me?" Before Noel could answer, Hilary almost shoved Stan and Sandy into Noel's arms and held hands with Maxwell's owner towards the dance floor.

"Oh, come on," Noel whispered as he set Stan and Sandy on his left shoulder.

"Okay, those were probably the darkest minutes of my life," Stan shuddered.

"Like, who was that?" Sandy wondered.

"Maxwell's owner," Stan hissed and tossed his head away. However, his sister's reaction was completely different and she was overjoyed to see that Maxwell's owner seemed to like Hilary. _That means me and Maxy can spend so much more time together if they go out. Plus, Hilary doesn't get a chance with a guy like this! I got to hook them up! _Sandy thought, her eyes glowing with a brilliant plan. Stan noticed this and chuckled.

"What are you thinking?" Stan teased. Sandy cast him a dark look and, before she said anything, jumped off of Noel's shoulder and ran towards where Hilary and Maxwell's owner were dancing.

"What is she doing?" Stan murmured and Noel took notice that one of the twin's was missing.

"Where's Sandy?! Or Stan?! Or whichever one, why'd they have to look exactly the same?" Noel complained. He took a look into Stan's quivering eyes and then seemed to understand it all.

"So Sandy was the one who leapt off of my shoulder?" Noel asked his hamster. Stan nodded.

"Oh, dang, I better get her before Hilary gets mad at me!" Noel whispered in terror. "I only have one chance to do this, Stan, don't I?"

Stan didn't answer, but gripped his owner's shirt for dear life as Noel ran over to the spot where Hilary was dancing. And his heart cracked in two when he realized that she was having a good time with this guy. Stan's expression changed from terrified to anger as Sandy pawed Maxwell's owner's leg.

"Sandy," Stan hissed and Sandy looked up at hearing her name. "What in alfalfa sprouts name are you doing? We need to help Noel out!"

Sandy's face fell and she looked down. "But, like, Hilary looks so happy right now. I really want her to be hooked up this guy."

Stan was enraged. He curled his paws into fists and gritted his teeth together. He was about to say something when Maxwell's owner picked up his sister. _His _sister.

"Hey, isn't this your hamster, Hilary?" Maxwell's owner asked and curiously looked at an ecstatic Sandy.

"Yeah, Chase, she's… Wow, she really likes you!" Hilary remarked, seeing that Sandy kept hugging Chase's neck as she ran up his arm. Chase chuckled and petted the hamster's fur, Sandy returning the favor.

"You really think she likes me?" Chase questioned, shooting a gaze into Hilary's eyes.

"Of course," Hilary whispered and leaned in, but was interrupted by a fuming Noel.

"OMIGOSH, MY CONTACTS ARE ON THE FLOOR!!" Noel exclaimed and dove in by picking up an invisible contact and falsely putting it into his eye. Hilary and Chase exchanged confused expressions and Sandy looked disgusted.

"That's Noel for you. Makes me so proud," Stan sneered, his words directed at Sandy. He couldn't believe that his sister was betraying him like this. Hilary, Chase, and Sandy were all so confused by Noel's act that nobody said anything. Sandy frowned and continued to embrace Chase, but Chase put Sandy back into Hilary's hands.

"Well, Hilary, I have to go. I need to go pick up my girlfriend. Maybe we can hang out another time," Chase said and simply scampered out of the room.

Hilary's and Sandy's jaws dropped and little beads of tears erupted into their eyes. Noel and Stan, however, were overjoyed to see that one boy that could make their lives terrible just walked out the door. But, when they saw Hilary and Sandy near to tears, remorse took over them. Noel moved a little closer to Hilary, trying to comfort her, but the girl put her face in her hands and shook her head. Sandy's eyes quivered with pity for her owner and Stan leapt onto Hilary's shoulder to calm Sandy. Sandy turned to him and gave a small smile.

"Hey, Stan," Sandy whispered, trying to keep her chin up.

"Look, sis, I don't blame you for wanting Hilary to hook up with Chase, but I guess that guy was a jerk," Stan reassured to see that it had made Sandy feel a little better… Just a little.

"Thanks. I, like, still can't believe that it's our birthday," Sandy sniffled. "And this happened."

She took a look around to see that the party was slowly ending and looked at her brother. "We better go."

"Shhhh. I'm trying to watch this," Stan hushed and turned his attention to Noel and Hilary. Sandy gave him a confused look as Stan led her off of Hilary's shoulder and onto the closest desk. Then, they watched the story unfold.

"You alright, Hilary?" Noel asked as he inched closer to Hilary. No reply. Noel sighed and ran his hands though his short, black hair.

"Sorry about that guy. I couldn't believe he would let you down like that," Noel brought up. Hilary looked up with puffy, red eyes and put her hands in her pockets, rocking back and forth.

"H-He wasn't really my type…" Her voice drifted off before spilling out the truth. "I thought that he was the one! I thought that I finally met a guy that actually liked me in that way. But… But that's never gonna happen."

Noel shifted uncomfortably and set his hand onto Hilary's shoulder. "Look, I know someone who really likes you."

Hilary sniffled, "Really?"

"Yeah. Give him just one chance and I'm sure that you'll be happy," Noel said absently.

"Oh, Noel! You're absolutely right! Now, I just got to find out. Goodbye!"

And with that, Hilary placed a quick peck on his cheek before trotting off with a extra skip in her step.

"Oh, sweet honey and crackers," Noel muttered, dazed as he put a hand to the spot where Hilary had kissed him.

Stan and Sandy giggled before saying, "Best birthday ever."

***

OMG, I JUST REALIZED HOW LAME THAT WAS! OH, WELL, HAPPY B-DAY SANDY AND STAN! AND HAPPY HALF B-DAY TO ME!!!! LOL, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
